Nina Drango
Nina Drango (ニーナ・ドランゴ, Nīna Dorango) is a bounty hunter who has come to the Royal Capital of Anatae to make a living. The citizens of the capital love her happy-go-lucky personality. She is the protagonist of Virgin Soul. Appearance Nina is a 17 year old girl of average height with vermilion eyes and short pink hair that she cuts asymmetrically. She is fair skinned with a slender build. Personality Nina has a cheerful and optimistic personality, even in grim situations she maintains this personality. Nina is a hard worker and is always happy to help others, although she can be quite dense at times. However, she is a brave person and isn't afraid of powerful people such as the king. A major part of Nina's personality is her reaction around handsome men. Whenever she sees a handsome man, Nina's heart begins to race causing her not only to fluster but also turn her into a rampaging dragon. According to her mother, Nina's transformation is triggered because she is reminded of the death of her father and goes on a rampage as if to avoid painful memories. After meeting "Chris", Nina's entire character arc begins to center around her deep desire to understand him. She is willing to forgive Chris/Charioce XVII of all wrongdoings and turn to support him instead of her friends to the point that her compassion for others fades into Nina choosing Charioce XVII over the world. Plot Past Nina was born to a dragon father and a human mother. The family resided peacefully in a village full of dragon folk, until Bahamut's revival, during which the dragon unleashed fire blasts and one destroyed Nina's village, killing Nina's father. Nina was left traumatized by the experience and could not control her dragon transformation as a result. Her mother instructed her to avoid triggers which were handsome young men. At some point, Nina met Favaro Leone and begged to become his apprentice so she could become a bounty hunter and make money. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Relationships * Azazel: Nina met Azazel when she began pursuing him for his bounty. When the Orleans Knights attempted to kill her, Azazel rescued Nina and discovered her ability to transform into a dragon, which he accidentally triggered. Azazel sought out Nina's power so he could defeat Charioce XVII and save the demons, and while Nina initially sympathized and risked her safety in order to help him, Nina was not entirely eager to do so later on. After failing to transform when he needed her to, both Nina and Azazel were arrested and upon their reunion, Nina revealed she could now transform at will thanks to understanding love. Their last conversation saw Nina apologizing for her inability to help him before their joint arrests. * King Charioce XVII/Chris: Antagonist and main love interest. Nina originally despised Charioce VII for his cruel ways but having fallen in love with Chris, the first man she ever danced with, Nina's feelings became conflicted once she discovered that Charioce XVII and Chris were the same man. Nina decided she needed to understand the King despite her friends openly opposing the King's rule. In Nina's eyes, she was born "to dance with Charioce". Their first kiss taught Nina what it felt like to be loved and enabled her to control her dragon transformation. Despite Charioce XVII ordering her death and the death of her friends, Nina forgave Charioce and risked her life to help him confront Bahamut. At the conclusion of the war, Nina resumed her relationship with Charioce in secret. * El／Mugaro: Nina took a liking to Azazel's mute companion Mugaro very soon after meeting the child. Nina mistook him for a girl and insisted he wore a frilly dress. Nina took Mugaro shopping and spent time with him during the parade. After they became separated, Nina worried over Mugaro's well being and wanted to meet him, and used this as a reason to try and escape the labor camp with Mugaro's mother. Their reunion was tear-filled. Nina witnessed Mugaro's death and initially wanted to blame Charioce XVII for putting a hit out on the boy, but her rage quickly faded and Nina's relationship with the King continued unhindered. * Favaro Leone: Nina's former master, whom she met in her village one day and pursued to let her become his apprentice. She wanted him to teach her how to become a bounty hunter to earn cash for her mother. Although Nina ended up receiving a fake bracer at the end of her training, Nina and Favaro remained on good terms and Nina relied on Favaro with how to approach her relationship with Charioce XVII, a secret she shared only with him. * Jeanne d'Arc: Nina met Jeanne in prison and was delighted to learn she was Mugaro's mother. The two quickly bonded and sought to escape the prison together. They were ultimately rescued by Rita. Nina and Jeanne journeyed to Nina's village in order to reach the land of the gods and reunite with Mugaro. During their journey, Nina asked Jeanne for advice on romance without revealing the identity of the man she was crushing on (Charioce XVII). The two remained close up until Mugaro's death, by which point Nina joined Charioce XVII's side while Jeanne sought to avenge her son and all those oppressed by the King. * Rita: Nina met the zombified doctor after her first rampage in the city. The two got along fairly well with Rita, being much older, showing a protective and caring side over Nina. It was Rita who rescued Nina and friends from the labor camp. Power & Abilities *'Super-Human Strength': Because of Nina's dragon lineage, she can lift objects far larger and heavier than her size and weight, single handedly carrying blocks of concrete and piles of lumber with little to no effort. She can also cut boulders in half with a single chop and knock down enormous trees with a quick push. *'Fast Sprinting': Nina can run long distances with immense speed also possibly due to her dragon bloodline. *'Red Dragon Shifting': Due to her lineage, Nina is able to morph into a remarkably powerful Red Dragon of a highly destructive nature. She emits a red light prior to her transformation. Azazel describes her dragon form as a "small Bahamut". She can successfully break from the spells of the Onyx soldiers. Previously, Nina could only shift in the presence of handsome young men (who make her extremely nervous and blush uncontrollably). Upon meeting "Chris", no other man could make her heart race, hence, making her dragon form even more difficult to awaken. She also is unable to recall the events that transpired while in her dragon form. Nina gains the ability to transform at will after kissing Charioce XVII for the first time. Equipment *'Whip:' Nina's weapon of choice as a bounty hunter. A brown average-length whip with a wrapped handle. *'Bounty Hunter's Bracer:' A parting gift from her master Favaro, said to be the mark of a bounty hunter. However, Bacchus tells her that the bracer is a fake. Trivia *Virgin soul refers to Nina Drango and Charioce XVII/Chris. *The name Nina comes from the Spanish word for "little girl". It also means "Dreamer" in Slavic languages. *In a interview with screenplay writer Oishiki Shizen, describes Nina as " A compassionate girl who is seeking peace". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids